Oh Shit
by bluewizard313
Summary: Maka has this ability to open her mouth and say something when she really should've just kept it close. She is one of my best friends but now I'm running away from the love of my life because of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright it feels like i havent been here in foreve! seriously though, i havent updated any of my stuff. well heres me trying to give writing a try again. tell me what you think!**

 **disclaimer: i do not own soul eater**

Warmth. That was the first thing that crossed my fuzzy brain as I started to wake up. Then the nausea kicked in. I shot out of bed (later did I realize out of kids arms) and ran to the bathroom. I hurriedly open the lid to the toilet and let all of the contents out of my stomach. Not even a minute passed by before I felt my hair get pulled out of my face and a soothing hand rubbing small circles on my back. After there was nothing left in my stomach, I slowly slouched into kids embrace. "Liz, are you alright?" I wanted to reply back with a sarcastic comment, asking if I looked alright to him. But in the end I didn't have it in me.

Instead, swallowing thickly to try to get rid of the putrid taste in my mouth, I weakly muttered out a no. He help me stand up, balancing me when I stumbled, and walked me over to the sink. He grabbed my toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it, then handed it to me. I started to brush my teeth, feeling much better than I did moments before. Kid set the mouthwash down next to the sink. Our eyes met in the reflection of the mirror as he softly spoke, "Do you still want to go over Maka's place? I can call them right now, I'm sure they would understand."

I shook my head lightly, "No it's ok, I know Patti was looking forward to challenging Blackstar in an arm wrestling match... But... How much time do we have until we have to be there?" Kid paused, taking a couple steps out of the bathroom to look at the clock in his room. "Well Maka said to be there at 1 and it's only 9 now so you have 4 hours until you need to be." _Hm alright that gives me about 2 hours to rest and then I got to get up and do my hair and makeup. Maybe I won't do my makeup today and I can rest for 3 hours._

"Hey kid," He tilted his head slightly, responding to me without using words, "I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit longer, wake me up in about 2 hours." A new wave of nausea washed over me and I gripped my stomach, hoping that I wasn't about to throw up again. Kid grabbed my shoulders, as if to steady me, and waited until I was ok again. I took a shaky step towards the door. Then, kid being kid, picked me up bridal style. "Here, you can still sleep in my bed, I don't want you to walk to the bathroom since your room doesn't have one attached to it." I could feel his worried gaze on me, his golden eyes boring into my head as he takes steady steps to the bed.

He set me down on his bed, right in the middle. I cracked a small smile cause even after all this time, he still obsesses with symmetry. My eyes lids started to drop as he tucked me in. He tucked a stand of hair behind my ear then his hand sliding down to cup my cheek. I nuzzled into his hand, my eyes fully closing. "Please don't leave," I whispered, afraid that speaking any louder would break this moment. There was a moment of silence before I felt him crawl into bed with me. Somewhere in my head I felt bad because he put me in the center because symmetry but then he lifted my shirt and started to rub circles on my stomach and I felt all my worries and nausea wash away. The last thing I felt before I fell asleep was him kissing my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**So i wrote this at 4am because i couldnt sleep. if there's any mistakes, please tell me! also i know that my chapters are short and if you think i should combine this one and chapter 1, tell me! i promise i wont bite!**

 **disclaimer: soul eater is not mine**

"... Liz." _No_ , I thought. I groaned and rolled to the side. I don't want to get up. I heard kids gentle voice again, "Liz do you still want to go to Maka's?" This time I pulled the covers over my head, "Ten more minutes," I whined. I heard him pause, as if debating to tell me something. "Liz... it's 3:30 now. We need to leave in 20 minutes if we want to be on time."

I shot out of bed with that statement. "3:30?! Kid! That doesn't give me enough time to do my hair and makeup! Hell that barely gives me time to do anything at all!" Even though I was hurriedly walking to the bathroom and glaring at him, he gave me a smile. "I see that you're feeling better." I stopped at the bathroom door, still glaring at him. "That's not the point kid, you were supposed to wake me up earlier." He stared at me and said nothing. His golden eyes started to crumble my resolve, for I could never stay mad at him long.

I bit my lip and turned around, closing the door behind me. I quickly brushed my teeth, debating whether or not I had time to shower. I opted out of the shower and instead pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I looked at myself in the mirror; messy bun, no makeup, and kids white button down shirt on with only a few buttons actually buttoned. I put my toothbrush back into the holder and washed out my mouth. I paused and looked at our toothbrushes sitting together.

I remembered about a year ago, brushing my teeth and walking into his bathroom to see him doing the same. We didn't say anything but he saw me and winked. When we were done brushing our teeth, I just put my toothbrush with his. I remember how soft his voice was, questioning me if it was alright. It might've been just our toothbrushes next to each other but it meant more to me than that. Kid and I kept our relationship on the down low for months, which he was fine with since he only wanted to go as fast as I wanted to. But me putting my toothbrush with his was like a declaration, a step for me, that I no longer wanted to keep our relationship on the down low. After that my things slowly started showing up in his room.

About a couple months ago I finally just moved into his room. A small smile graced my lips as I thought back to my fear of Patti not approving. But in one of her rare serious moments, she told me that she was happy I found kid. That I deserved to love and to be loved. A knock on the door made me come back to my senses. I realized that I had been just staring at our toothbrushes for a couple minutes just thinking about the past. "Liz? Are you sure you're alright?" I turned to face him.

I saw his eyes travel down my body, darkening with need. Any other time I would've dragged him off to bed and had my way with him. But today, something inside me just needed his affection. I took one large step to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. "I love you." My voice was a little muffled since I buried my head in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head. "I know. I love you too." We stood there for a minute before he spoke up again, "You should get dressed, we need to leave soon." I nodded and squeezed him a little before I let go. I started to walk away but I felt him grab my wrist. Before I could even question him, he spun me around and kissed me hard. I kissed back immediately. There was so much passion in this kiss.

Not the oh-my-god-we-need-to-have-sex-right-now passion, but the oh-my-god-I-love-you-so-damn-much passion. He broke the kiss, "Go and get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs for you." He walked out his room after that. I turned and walked to my dresser, grabbing some sweats and a t-shirt. I knew this wasn't my normal look but I couldn't care. Even though I felt better, something was still off. I couldn't figure out what was but I couldn't shake the feeling either. I turned and walked out of the bedroom, heading to kid so we can go to Maka's.


End file.
